Thunderstorm
by Tempis Fugit
Summary: What is Brennan afraid off...
1. Chapter 1

_Thunderstorm_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X even though I will one day. I make no profit from this or any other story I do.

It was a stormy night, even in the middle of a mountain; you could here the sounds of thunder and the pelting rain that seemed to have no end. The team wasn't going anywhere anytime soon because the wind was too strong for even the double helix. Emma and Shalimar were stuck in a hotel in Boston because the storm hit just before they were about to make their way back to Sanctuary. Adam was at a conference on nano technology in London, so it was just Brennan and Jesse left in Sanctuary.

Jesse was at a computer updating the new mutant database while Brennan was doing something, somewhere, usually when the couple were on their own, they would have a late night watching movies and eating junk food but no this time, there was a strange hushed atmosphere throughout Sanctuary.

After a couple of more hours, the database was finished and Jesse decided to turn in for the night, with or without Brennan, so he logged of and headed towards his bedroom, which was next to Brennan's.

Jesse stopped off at the kitchen to get a glass of water before he went to bed, as he entered the kitchen he heard a sniffling sound from the other side of the counter, curious, he walked round and saw Brennan with his knees up to his chest and a tear-streaked face, the was another clap of thunder, which made Brennan cry even more and shake uncontrollably.

"Brennan, are you alright?" asked a concerned Jesse, he had never seen this side of Brennan, usually he was trying to drag Jesse away from whatever he was doing to start watching the latest action film or something, not that Jesse could resist for long, he just loved Brennan too much for that, even though he would never admit how much he cared for the big elemental.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken, I don't like thunderstorms, that's all". Jesse found this puzzling, Brennan was an elemental and threw bolts of electricity, and he couldn't be afraid of a little thunder and lightning, but then again, Brennan wasn't always a mutant, maybe it was a childhood fear that just stayed with him.

"Brennan, come on, lets get you to bed, no movies or chocolate for you tonight I'm afraid". Brennan only nodded and allowed Jesse to lead him to his own bedroom, Jesse helped Brennan get undressed until he was only in his black boxers and get him into his bed. Brennan Jumped straight under the covers and stayed there, visibly shaking. Jesse thought bout staying and making sure that Brennan was okay; he would really like to just cuddle up to Brennan and make him feel better. With a sigh he turned round and started to head out, he didn't want to scare Brennan; he valued their friendship too much to put it in jeopardy.

"Jesse, could you stay here for the night, I don't want to be alone?" asked Brennan with a shaky voice.

"Sure, I'll sleep on the couch," Jesse said a little too quickly.

"No, I want someone close to me, there's plenty space on my bed". Jesse could deny him nothing, he took of his clothes until he was in his boxers and threw them on to the nearest chair. He quickly climbed onto the bed and came up to so that his head was at the same level as Brennan's. Brennan shifted back until his back was touching Jesse's chest. On impulse, Jesse wrapped his arm around Brennan and held him tightly and then the storm truly began, the howling grew in intensity, thunder clapped continuously but Brennan did not start to cry or shake he just brought Jesse's arm tighter around himself and went to sleep. When Jesse was sure that he was asleep, he gently kissed Brennan on the head and fell into a deep but happy sleep.

Please review and read my other stories...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thunderstorm – Chapter 2_

To all my adoring fans, I apologize for not writing for a while; I just started going back to school and really haven't had any time to update any stories. I know I said Thunderstorm would be a one-shot but I decided that a good beginning should have a better ending so I'll be writing a few more chapters but, as usual, that will depend on all your reviews, the more I get, the more you get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X although I drool over Brendan a lot; I make no profit from this or any other stories I write.

"Oh yes Brennan, that's it yes, keep going, oh yeh, oh yeh, faster Brendan, harder Brendan," Jesse said quickly while Brendan finished his love making, he collapsed in a heap on top of Jesse and breathed deeply,

"I love you Jesse," he said.

"I love you too," came the husky reply, Brennan grinned into Jesse's neck. It had been two months since the thunderstorm and Brennan and Jesse were officially going out, much to the amusement of the rest of the team. Adam had been wondering when the two would get a grip and open their eyes to each other while Shalimar had been dropping hints for over a year that they liked each other and Emma as always watched from a certain distance with a knowing look on her face.

Shalimar was in the dojo early in the morning, following her normal routine, fight holographic GS agents for an hour, and then get breakfast. She had been going for twenty minutes when Brennan walked up to the platform, "Hey," he said casually, Shalimar merely grunted in reply as she threw another agent out of her way. One agent came up behind her and Shalimar's eyes glowed ferally and she did a back flip, landing behind the agents, she spun around and lashed out with her heel and sent the agents flying face first out of the ring, where he instantly dematerialised.

"End simulation," Shalimar called out and the computer turned of the simulation,

"Wassup Brennan, you look troubled," Shalimar said while wiping away the sweat on her head with the back of her hand.

"Yeh, I kind of need your help choosing a birthday present for Jesse, he's 26 in two days, since we're going out I thought I would make it a special day for him," he replied, his eyes pleading with Shalimar for her to help him.

"Alright, I'll help you, I should probably buy my present as well," she said. Brennan grinned and arranged a time for them to go into the city.

"This is so difficult," Brennan thought to himself four hours later as he mulled around in one of the several shops he had visited with Shalimar, so far he had bought nothing, including a teddy bear that was as tall as him and smelled of chocolate with the words, "Birthday never smelled so sweet," on a heart sowed onto it's hands. Shalimar on the other hand, had proceeded to buy the teddy bear and a very large box of chocolate truffles, which she knew was Jesse's favourite kind of sweet.

"It's really not that hard when you know what to look for. Jesse likes a joke as well as something sweet and loving." She said with a grin, "If I were you, I would take him out to dinner, see a movie, and then bring him home for some loving".

"You know Shal, that aint such a bad idea, do you know a good restaurant?" Brennan asked, he didn't go out often and had no idea where was good and where was bad.

"I may know just the place, but it'll cost you all the details about the night the morning after, I want something to top Emma's report about Adam meeting some women at his last conference," Shalimar replied happily.

Jesse woke with a start; something very heavy and warm had just jumped on top of him, "Wake up birthday boy, the sun is shining and you have some presents to get," the lump said, which turned out to be Brennan who decided to straddle Jesse's thighs, effectively pinning him down.

"Now what do you say to some breakfast and then your presents, or do you want some fun before food," Brennan said with a quirky smile and a hopeful expression.

"Oh I don't know, I think I could be convinced to stay here a little longer, with the right encouragement of course." Jesse replied with a smug grin on his face. "Well duh…" Brennan laughed and swooped down to get a kiss from those full passionate lips. Jesse moved up to welcome the kiss and their lips clashed as if in battle. Jesse ran his tongue over Brennan's lips and Brennan opened up instantly for his lover. Jesse's hands began to roam Brennan's back, which he noted was bare skin, Brennan began a similar treatment, kissing all the skin that he could reach. Brennan threw back the covers beneath him and began his journey, starting from Jesse's neck and kissing down to his erect nipples, which he sucked on and played with his tongue, each in turn. Brennan didn't stop there, he moved down past a well-defined chest and firm six-pack, Jesse had been working out Brennan thought to himself, but he did not dwell on it for long, there was something a little further down that was begging for his attention, Brennan continued his journey, kissing a trail past his navel and to the top of Jesse's tight fitting black boxers, from which you could obviously see the tight bulge. Brennan bent down and grabbed the material with his teeth. He looked up at Jesse and could see the lust in his eyes, just begging him to pull the boxers away, Brennan grinned and complied, slowly pulling the material over the hard erection. Jesse let out a moan and Brennan couldn't deny the bulge in his own boxers, he moved up to kiss Jesse and said, "Happy birthday," Jesse smiled and leaned to kiss Brennan once more. Brennan however, pulled away and with a grin, moved back down to finish what he started.

Well there you go, my next chapter will be full swing birthday action…read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thunderstorm – Chapter 3_

Hey people, I apologize for my lack of updating but I have had a small case of writers block and couldn't think of an update, but here it is so read and review!

Note: I do not own Mutant X.

After Jesse and Brennan had finished their business in bed, they went for a shower and went to the kitchen for breakfast. The lovers entered and sat down at the table with the rest of the team. On the table was a pile of presents and a plate full of cooked pancakes, sausages and bacon (Jesse's favourite breakfast in the world).

"Thanks guys," Jesse said with a huge grin permanently plastered to his face.

"No problem Jesse, now eat up and open the presents already," Adam replied. Jesse eyed the presents, wishing more than anything for x-ray vision; he had always had this thing for peeking at his presents before he got them. Jesse didn't waste any time devouring every scrap on the plate, the others watching with amazement at how much Jesse could consume in such a short amount of time.

Jesse turned to the presents with a hungry look in his eyes that Brennan tried hard not to laugh about. Jesse picked up a large box with a tag on it saying,

"To my boy, happy birthday – Shal," Jesse ripped off the wrapping and laughed, inside was the biggest box of chocolate truffles he had ever seen. Jesse was tempted to open them there and then but decided against it considering his stomach was already on the verge of bursting due to his large breakfast.

"Thanks Shalimar, I should have guessed you would get something like that," Jesse said happily,

"Ah, but there is more," Shalimar said, pulling the huge teddy bear out from under the table. Jesse laughed againand took the bear from Shalimar, even at arms length, he could smell the scent of chocolate emanating from the cuddly toy. Jesse put the bear at his feet and moved on to the next present, it was from Emma, he could tell it was from her by how neat it was, only Emma could manage something like that. Jesse pulled the long rectangular package towards him and gently eased the wrapping off the plain blue box. He opened it and this time he gasped for real, inside was a classic, solid gold Rolex watch. Jesse recognized it instantly; he had seen the watch in a catalogue and had fallen in love with it a few months ago. It came with a $75000 price tag.

"Aw, thanks Em, it is so nice," he said joyfully, he was doing well for himself this year he thought.

Jesse put the watch on his wrist carefully and looked at the remaining present, it was really really small and wrapped tightly. Jesse looked at the tag attached, it read,

"To Jesse, have fun with this – Adam". Jesse looked up at Adam but he merely grinned and Jesse looked down at the package, with a smile, he took of the wrapping and opened the box. Jesse thought he was going to faint, inside was the key with the insignia of BMW on it. Jesse looked up at Adam but was at a loss for words. "Go and see it," Adam said simply. Jesse got up quickly and ran to the garage. Upon arriving, Jesse thought his knees were going to give in on him. Sitting in front of him was a black BWX X5 series (a 4x4 that came out in 2004 – my favourite car in the world) with black tinted windows and full black bodywork, just as Jesse had wanted since he had first set his eyes on the car of his dreams, he had an Audi and stuff but they didn't even compare to this – this was like a gold mine to Jesse. H walked up and opened the drivers' door; inside the car was full of black leather and oak panelling. Jesse breathed in the scent of new leather and couldn't wait to take it out for a spin. Jesse turned to the now assembled group and couldn't think of anything to say, he had been giving some really awesome gifts this year and could not express his happiness vocally, he walked up to Adam and gave him a hug, then Shalimar, and then Emma. Jesse turned to Brennan,

"Ah ah ah, you will have to wait until tonight for your present from me, while we are out at dinner" Brennan said, waggling a finger in front of Jesse and looking severe. Jesse just smiled and pulled Brennan in for a kiss,

"I think I can occupy myself until then," Jesse said with a wink.

Several hours later…

Brennan walked hand in hand with Jesse to Jesse's new car, which they would be driving to the restaurant, Jesse was shivering in anticipation of what was sure to be an amazing drive. He opened the door reverently and got in, his bottom immediately sinking into the comfortable leather, Brennan was having an equally good time, this car having plenty of room for his long legs.

The drive to the restaurant was uneventful but Jesse loved every minute of it, he was driving an amazing car with the guy he loved right next to him. Jesse pulled up at Guiliano's, the Italian restaurant Shalimar had suggested to Brennan. The place had a very comfortable and happy atmosphere with many couples scattered around the candle lit tables, soft Italian music played in the background and Brennan could tell it was Mozart – he may not let it on but Brennan like classical music quite a lot.

Brennan and Jesse sat down and looked at the Menu's. Jesse opted for a pasta dish for starters with a large pepperoni and ham pizza for the main course, with some chocolate ice cream for his dessert. Brennan picked the same except he had mint choc chip ice cream instead of chocolate. He also ordered a bottle of wine for him and Jesse. They chatted casually all the way through dinner and after coffee, decided to head back for Sanctuary. Once there, they went into the arboretum and sat on the platform, watching the Japanese fish swim in the water. Brennan shuffle round so that he was in front of Jesse, and leaned in for a kiss, which Jesse immediately moved into, but Brennan broke off prematurely.

"Jesse, I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I love you with every fibre of my being – so I was wondering…" Brennan produced a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring – an engagement ring,

"I was wondering if you would marry me?" Brennan said, slipping the ring onto Jesses' finger.

Jesse looked down at the ring, he was shocked, had Brennan just proposed to him, Jesse began to get dizzy and tried to focus on that moment, the perfect moment – and he knew his answer in a second, looking up at Brennan, Jesse said,

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Brennan, I love you". Jesse leaned forward and kissed Brennan deeply.

Well there you go people…review and I will update soon (hopefully).


End file.
